disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Br'er Rabbit
Br'er Rabbit is a comical Disney character who first appeared in the 1946 film Song of the South which inspired Splash Mountain where he is also featured. Dispite Song of the South's unavalibilty on VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray in the USA, Brer Rabbit and his nemeses, Brer Fox and Brer Bear are popular fixtures at the Disney parks. He was voiced by Johnny Lee in the first two animated segments and James Baskett in the last segment. Jess Harnell voices him in House of Mouse and on Splash Mountain. Like Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear, Br'er Rabbit speaks in a Deep South accent, complete with much of their dialect and quirks of speech, and wears stereotypical lower-class African-American clothing of the time. He is portrayed as being something of a scallywag, and is not quite as clever as he thinks he is, which is the reason for him getting trapped in the first place - but he's still quite smart enough to outwit Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. Appearances Song of the South In the film Uncle Remus tell tales of Brer Rabbit and his enemies Brer Fox and Brer Bear. Brer Rabbit lives out most of his roles in the story book. In one of the stories Brer Fox and Brer Bear attempt to use the Tar Baby to capture and eat Brer Rabbit. Brer Rabbits gets stuck inside, but eventually escapes by Brer Fox throwing him into a briar patch which ends in particuler results. In a segment Brer Rabbit is captured by Brer Fox and nearly eaten until he tricks Brer Fox and Brer Bear into taking him to his laughing place. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Brer Rabbit made a small cameo apperance in the film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. House of Mouse Brer Rabbit makes numerous appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. Brer Rabbit's most notable cameo is in the first episode, where Mickey Mouse reminds everyone of the House of Mouse rules. As one of the rules, Mickey says "No villainous schemes", at which point Brer Fox and Brer Bear stop themselves from killing Brer Rabbit. Brer Rabbit also appears in the film Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Disney Parks Brer Rabbit, along with Brer Fox and Brer Bear, is a popular character in the Disney Parks around the world. Brer Rabbit appears as a meetable character and seen in many parades. Splash Mountain Brer Rabbit appears in the popluar Disney Parks attraction, ''Splash Mountain''. The ride features a 40ft drop as it's climax and features dozens of animatronics of characters from ''Song of the South'' most notably Brer Rabbit. Gallery Brer_Rabbit.gif|Brer Rabbit Statue 3306398325_15e69142b9.jpg|Brer Rabbit in Splash Mountain 01brerfoxrabbit5handKnuckles.jpg|Brer Rabbit with Brer Fox 2517044599_9410aaf4e4.jpg|Brer Rabbit captured in Splash Mountain 3392885.jpg|Brer Rabbit's fist stuck in the Tar Baby. Uncle Remus Disney screenshot-5.jpg|Uncle Remus bids farewell to Brer Rabbit 4ld2.jpg Ale-Sos Brer.jpg|Brer Bear, Brer Fox, and Brer Rabbit brerrabbit.jpg|Brer Rabbit messed up in the Tar Baby Brerbrerbrer.PNG|Brer Rabbit in House of Mouse 11-03-09-magical-xmas-group.jpg|''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Rabbits Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Living characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Slender characters Category:Mammals Category:Characters who almost died Category:Critters